Heart in a cage
by Demented00
Summary: Dark secrets roam around, people and things aren't what they seem. Sonic & friends reunite after some time apart, but Amy feels like a freak in a perfect world (If she only knew). Things will be revealed some will change and... Love nests upon broken hearts, it claws away until it finds comfort even if it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Just another day**

* * *

A new day approached for the citizens of Station Square. The sun arose and everybody like any other day went on with their daily routines. It was 9:00 a.m. and with a big tired yawn 16 year old Amy Rose awoke in her small but cute pink and black bed. She stretched out her arms and half smiled at the sunlight coming in through her windows. Today, Amy took her ipod and plugged it to her surround system and with full volume played her music. Over the years, Amy grew interest in Rock music. She played the song Wonderwall by Oasis. And with that she took a shower. Luckily she lived in a place where her neighbors were like 2 blocks from where she was living. So that meant no interrupting anybody. An hour later after getting dressed in her small purple dress she went off to work in a small coffee house just about half an hour away.

'What a pretty day' Amy thought as she walked to work. A lot of faces turned around to see her. Since she was now 16, obviously her body changed and her quills were a bit bigger. Also the tip of her quills were black and she got a piercing. You know, puberty.

As she got to work she saw Tails in her way. He greeted her with a wave as he smiled holding hands with Cream. They both were eating ice cream and heading to the park. the thought of Sonic came up but quickly ignored since she cared no more for those feelings towards him. As always, when in work, Amy put on her uniform. A white tight t-shirt with light brown shirt. She pulled up her quills and was greeted by her co-workers. Amy sighed to another boring day and put up her okay face' for the costumers.

"Time to work Amy", she mumbled.

Every day, Sonic would take his morning, afternoon, and night runs. He ran around station Square about 10 to 15 times. He would see interesting stuff everyday at least once. Like a dog getting run over, a cat stuck in a tree, a fight in the street. Today he caught a couple making out behind a tree in the woods. Sonic chuckled and shook his head when he passed by. 'Lucky bastards' he thought. A lot of memories filled his head with past girlfriends. Lili, Rebecca, Tera, Veronica, Olivia, Sally.

And probably more but he couldn't remember. He also remembered the times that Amy begged him to be his boyfriend or a kiss. But as always would say NO. Years passed since that kind of stuff happened and he kind of missed it. Kind of...

He realized Amy changed, in a lot of ways. And both could have a decent talk without silly outbursts or aggressive actions. Also the acceptance that Sally was Sonic's girlfriend and actually talk to her without any harsh feelings toward course, that was 2 years ago. Sally and Sonic broke up with her a year ago. It hurt him and her. But both weren't getting along anymore. She would disappear for hours or even days. And when she came back to Sonic he would want an explication and she just wouldn't have one. That spark that held both of them just wasn't there anymore.

At the same time, Sonic thought it was good idea since his secret could harm her. He learned to let go and get on with life and date more chicks. He dated about 10 after the break up. Sonic was actually thinking about dating Amy but decided not too since he still thought of her as a little girl. Sonic and Amy don't really see each other very much. Only in parties or in the street.

Sonic's morning run came to an end as he spotted a small coffee shop. His stomach growled in hunger so he entered and thought about drinking some coffee and a muffin. 'Time for breakfast..!'

Amy heard the coffee door open, "I got this", she said not looking at the costumer.

"What would you like to order?"Amy asked looking down at her small notepad.

"UUh...Coffee..." Sonic said squinting his eyes at the hedgehog attending the cash register.

"Is that all?" Amy said taking note of his request.

"Amy?"Sonic asked.

Amy looked up and stiffened a little at seeing him. "Sonic... Long time huh?"

"You work here..?"

"Naah..." She joked.

Sonic laughed and smiled at her warningly. She winked at him and asked again. "Is that all you want?"

"Uh, and a blueberry muffin"

"Okay" She left to take his order. Sonic lifted one of his eyebrows and couldn't believed he didn't know she worked here. He really needed to catch up wi these kinds of things. Suddenly he felt a strong anxious feeling inside of him. Something hot and bubbling rising internally. He knew what this meant.

"Here's your coffee and muffin mister."Amy handed them to Sonic. He quickly gulped coffee, which burned his throat, and ate the muffin in one bite, paid her and left in less than a minute. A bit of disappointment was felt by Amy since she wanted to chat a bit, but shrugged the feeling away.

"Oh well..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapte 2**

**My oh my**

* * *

It was 10 at night, Amy finally got off work. She said goodbye to everybody and left exhausted. The cold wind ran through her body and Amy shivered.

She had forgotten to bring a coat with her. Her mind was still on the Sonic situation. Not that she cared, but why would he leave like that so fast? 'Did I do something wrong?' She thought. But decided not to get over worked with the thought. As she walked home, she started remembering things that took years ago. Like when she still had that super mega crush on him. The times she tried to kiss him or strangle him with a hug. Or when she would look at Sally deceivingly. Or the time Amy gave Sonic a big box of chocolates.

Amy's face began started to feel really hot. Inside she smiled but then she frowned.

She also remembered the last time she attempted to give Sonic a kiss. Sonic was at his house and Amy showed up. Sonic was not surprised but he was annoyed with the fact that Sally was with him, doing god knows what with her.

_"What do you want Amy?" He asked irritated._

_"I just...I …" Amy stuttered, she knew what was going on but her immature mind denied thinking about SEX._

_"C'mon Amy, I don't have all day." Sonic said between his gritted teeth._

_Amy looked at the towel he had wrapped around him. She bit the inside of her mouth and gulped down whatever she was feeling._

_"Ush..." Sonic slammed the door on her, Amy's rose that was for him fell on the doorstep of him house. With all her might she tried not to cry. As she was leaving_

_she heard Sally and Sonic doing their 'stuff'. Sex wasn't really what she wanted to think or talk about at her age. Amy ran to her house which was like 3 houses from Sonic's. After_

_that awkward afternoon, she started thinking about the reality of the situation. And decided that she had to do something about it._

"And that's when my real life began," Amy whispered to herself. After that she discovered her self. Actually took interest in finding out more about herself, like new styles, what music she likes. And finally realized she could stop chasing Sonic.

A couple blocks before she got home, she heard something or someone following her, but every time she looked back nobody was there. The streets were empty. Her

pace fastened and finally reached home. Her heart was beating fast for thinking the worst that could have happened.

"I am here, and I am safe..."

Behind some tree not far from Amy's house. Someone lurked and smiled and found his objective.

"My oh my..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What's happening?**

* * *

Sonic groaned in pain as he woke up rubbing his head. The sun wasn't out yet, but the chirping of the birds

gave a hint that it will soon. He couldn't remember anything that happened last. Where or what happened. He sat up

and realized he didn't know where he was. His eyes bulged thinking he might be far away from home, maybe he was in a foreign country, across the world maybe. What worsened his panic was that there was blood on him. His mouth, hands and stomach.

" Oh shit!" But there was no pain, no cuts no nothing. Something in his minds told him he wasn't hurt. But someone else was.

His tongue wandered around his mouth and licked off the blood off his teeth. Sticky and iron tasting substance was swallowed nervously.

Police sirens were heard coming through the streets.

"Gotta run."

"Achoo!...Ush..." Amy growled and wiped her nose with a napkin. The thought of still working for another 6 hours. She rolled her eyes and rested her hand on the counter.

"Honey, you all right?" Lily, one of the waitresses that worked with asked her.

"I'm just a little sick I guess..."

"Go home sweetie, I'll take care of this."

Amy nodded smiling and went on home. A little over a block of walking, it started to breeze. Small drops of rain fell over small cotton sweater. 'It's just breezing' she thought a bit annoyed.

Not four steps away when all of a sudden large raindrops poured down Station Square. 'Damn it!'

Her eyes searched for some refuge, but there wasn't any. She had to run to find at least a tree or a store to stop by. But there were none and it was starting to get windy and the rain was beginning to get worse. The trees swayed violently and their leaves blew away in the air. Barely anyone stayed outside, except for Amy who needed some help.

She felt a tight hand around her arm and leading her to a small phone booth nearby. The warmth made her shiver, her teeth shattered and Amy looked up at the stranger who had saved her from the storm. The hedgehog shook his head fast and grinned at her. Her eyes bulged out and tried to get out thinking he might try to hurt her.

"Hey-hey chill out girl. I'm not going to hurt you or something."

"Who-who are you? And why did you do that?" She asked still shaking from the coldness in her feet.

"Name's Johnny, and um, well I saw you struggling a bit and you look cute so I decided to help you. Wouldn't you do the same thing to me? Leaving aside the cute part of course." Johnny chuckled.

Amy chuckled nervously along with him.

"Thanks. I guess..."

"Don't worry, I'll be out your way after the storm is over."

Amy nodded and looker at the ground below her. Drops of rain were heard above them and also lightning. It was an awkward situation since both didn't know each other. Amy stood up and leaned her head against the plastic wall. While Johnny played with his fingers like drums playing a beat Amy knew. 'Maybe it's Benzin by Rammstein..Or maybe it's Metro by System of a Down...'

"Is it Benzin?" Amy asked tapping his arm.

He licked his lips and grinned happily for guessing right. "How did you know?"

"I listen to that type of music."

"Awesome"

"So, my name is Amy, Amy Rose." She held out her hand, Johnny shook it.

"Well I already told you my name."

Both laughed. "You have a boyfriend Amy? No-Not that I'm interested in you just that don't want you getting in trouble because of me"'

"No, I don't have one."

"He-Hey did you hear that? The rain is over. Why don't we go out"

The chilling air outside changed to a warm humid climate. the sun was out and there were a lot of puddles. Johnny jumped on one making Amy wet.

"Hey!"

"Sorry it's just that I'm not really mature." Johnny said laughing.

Amy splashed on one too making Johnny wet! "Hey! No fair!"

Johnny shook his entire body and stood up straight next to Amy. She was gawkingly staring at his body that she didn't notice before. He had black fur and a lot of spiky quills. He had medium bangs, almost covering his whole right eye. The tips of his quills were color red and his arms and chest were tan.

He looked at her and Amy immediately stared at something else.

"Hey I want you to attend to this party." Johnny handed her a flyer with the information.

Amy shrugged, "Maybe I can make it." A loud sneeze interrupted her, then she remembered her minor symptoms of a cold.

Nodding his head, Johnny walked away winking at her. Carefully reading the flyer, it said it was it was 2 days from now and started at 7 p.m. not far away. Feeling a chill down her spine, Amy went walking home. "Yesterday I didn't wear a coat 'cause I thought it wasn't going to be cold. Today I brought a sweater and it rained. What the crap!"

Someone was coughing behind her, Amy turned around and had a sly smile show on her face. It was Sonic grinning at her dumbly.

"Hey Ames, what are you doing here all alone? And in the rain?"

Something made inside of her tingled when Sonic called her by Ames. "For your information I was with a friend. But he left just a short while ago. What are you doing here? And why are you all pale?"

Sonic laughed nervously and scratched behind his head. "Um, I-I'm kind of sick, so I went outside for fresh air. You know I'm not the type of hedgehog who can stand to be inside all day"

Rolling her eyes Amy nodded. The clouds above them began to show signs that it was going to rain again. 'Great, this will do me good...' Amy thought annoyed with the climate.

"Hey, I gotta go Sonic, nice seeing you again." She turned around to leave but then strong arms scooped her up from the ground and in a quick second were out of the park.

Amy would have yelled but bit her lower lip at the sudden movement.

"Where da ya live Ames?" Sonic asked outrunning the cars on the streets.

"I live in Mc'Fersons Street right over there" Pointing to the right. Slowly, his hands let Amy down on her front step.

"So, here's where you live."

"Yup. Hey um now that you're here, may ask, why the hell you left so fast the last time we met?"

Sonic gulped, 'Oh crap, what am I going to tell her...Thinks fast Sonic!'

"I..had diarrhea!"

An embarrassing silence was caught between them.

Amy's eyes widened and smirked at him. 'He's lying'

"All right, you should leave or it will rain harder," her hand grabbed her keys to open the door of her house. Sonic nodded and left. It kind of disappointed her that Sonic didn't trust enough to tell the truth. Amy sneezed and went inside her house. It was warm inside and clean. Everyday, Amy would have time to clean up everything, mop, wash, whatever. But it was always clean in her house.

One of her good qualities was her organization.

Shivering and cold, it was a good idea to take a nice and warm shower. Her body shivered in pleasure when the warm drops of water covered her whole body. Today was a lousy day to her, but not much since she made a new friend today. And he was hot. 'The invitation! Should I go... Yes I will, it's a rock party anyway'

Breathing deeply and calmly, Amy was relieved her day was over.

Sonic arrived at home and turned on the news. And was horrified to discover that 3 criminals were murdered in a gruesome way. 'No way..'

Feeling his whole body trembling, the hedgehog sat down and tried to calm down. 'They were criminals...criminals...not innocent...not worth living...criminals...'

He inhaled and exhaled for some time. The hot tingly feeling was beginnig to rise again inside of him. Luckily he controlled it.

"Can't let it slip out again. Or It could get worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Porn talk**

* * *

Sonic ran over to Tails's house and knocked on the door. Tails opened the door and happily smiled at his role model.

"Het Tails, what did you call me for?"

The yellow fox bit his lip with his nuzzle beginning to blush. He held out a card and gave it to Sonic to read.

_I love you so much my fox boy._

_-Love Cream_

Sonic grinned at Tails and playfully played with the fur on top of his head.

"What's this ee?"

"I ah, I called you to give me advice on ah, on how to tell a girl if she wants to me my ah," Tails gulped, "my girlfriend."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and was honored to have been the person that Tails relied on for these kinds of things. It was time for the 'grown up talk'. But then the blue hedgehog was getting kind of nervous himself. Tails was old enough to understand, he was 13. Sonic sighed and bit the inside part of his cheek.

"Tails we gotta talk buddy."

Tails nodded and led Sonic to the living room. Both sat, an awkward silence filled the room. Tails breathed in deeply. Sonic broke the ice.

"Let's start with love ok? Look, there's a difference between love and lust, so-"

Tails cut him off, "Sonic I think I know what love is, I really don't need the sex talk or anything. I-I just want advice."

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "Ok so uh, look, if you really like Cream and she likes you back, then there's really nothing to worry about. Asking her...Well, it depends who you are you know? If you're a romantic type then make it special. Take her some flowers, chocolates, whatever. If your that type of guy who has trouble expressing your feelings, write it down on a card. But the important thing in all of this is, you should make her feel special. Also, you have to have the confidence."

Tails nodded slowly understanding everything Sonic had just said to him. For the first time, he actually felt kind of dumb for not knowing this.

"Thanks Sonic."

Sonic winked at his little brother. Then something came up his mind.

"Het Tails, how serious would your relationship be? Like, is it going to last and stuff?"

"Well, I want it to last. I mean, that is if in time I get to love her, LOVE love her."

"Tails, you trust me and don't ever be shy to ask me anything ok? But I will say this! If you ever...ever need condoms, come to me, I'll buy you some, remember. Be safe!" Sonic proudly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Tails blushed super red and grinned nervously while punching Sonic playfully on the arm. "Eh, Sonic! I-I don't think at my age is appropriate for those kinds of things."

"Oh believe me Tails, hormones will get the best of you."

* * *

After Amy's shift ended, she decided to go home and read a book or something. Maybe go to the internet, and check out some stuff. Things on the internet weren't looking too well. Just games, YouTube, porn. Then curiosity filled her mind of actually watching porn. She remembered the time when one of her co workers would talk about porn. It was a guy so It was understandable, but he would actually let Amy and the rest see porn on his cellphone. The first time Amy saw it, it was kind of strange. She couldn't understand how sex on tape would make anyone horny. Everybody seeing it with her were saying how nice or how nasty. Amy only shrugged thinking, 'It's normal having sex.'

Her finger clicked on a porn site and loaded a video. There was a fox and a hedgehog making out at first. Then they doing their 'stuff'. Amy only watched as both of them would change positions and how they yelled in pleasure. Seeing this also reminded her of the Sonic situation with Sally. 'Sonic and Sally having SEX...Oh god what have I done?'

Disgusted of her imagination, she turned off the computer and decided to go out, it was only 8. A walk in the park would do nice, or maybe to Cream's house, since she hasn't been there for like months. Or see Shadow for a talk, or big girl talk with Rouge. Or the last option Amy would have in mind, taking care of the master emerald with knuckles!

Actually thinking about that made her laugh out loud unaware that people stared at her. It wouldn't matter to her. Life is too short to worry about that kind of crap.

"Hey Amy." A dark hollow voice said behind her.

"Oh hey Shads." She said smiling.

"What are you doing out here so late? And alone? Are you crazy?"

"Oh c'mon now. I'm only taking a walk and maybe buying me a snack."

Shadow nodded and had a small smile on his face. Over the last couple of years, Amy got to know him better, like what he liked, and what he didn't. Sometimes they would talk about their feelings, but that was mostly Amy. Shadow wouldn't really talk about that since he couldn't really express or want to show any emotion.

"Hey Shadow. Have you ever watched porn?"

He raised an eyebrow, he knew what porn was and didn't have an interest in seeing it since sex or any of that kind of stuff wasn't on his mind. Porn was disgusting to him, sex was natural and should not be taped for other people's pleasures. Shadow already had sex with many women without having any feelings towards them, it was only for mere pleasure.

"I have but in my opinion, it's a waste of time."

"Why?"

"Why watch porn when you can have sex anytime you want."

Amy nodded agreeing with him, so not all boys are perverted. 'I wonder If Sonic is perverted.' They spent some time walking around the park and the streets chatting about how their day went.

She mentioned to him about the rock party that was tomorrow and the new guy he met. She invited Shadow to go to the party but he rejected it since he had a lot to do.

It was almost midnight, and Shadow escorted Amy to her house. They said their goodbyes, she was now alone in her house. Everything was quiet and depressing. She checked her cell phone if anybody had left a message. As usual, she would see no notifications then she saw a message that was sent 2 hours ago. It was from Sonic.

_Hey Ames, just wanted to say hi and hope your ok. I'll go back to have some more coffee ;) Bye._

Her heart skipped a beat, not wanting to feel excited she answered it casually.

_Hey Sonic hope to see you soon too :) Bye._

Sighing a bit contently, she went to brush her teeth and go to bed. It was irritating to think that Amy was excited from one simple message. Slowly, she began to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Not normal!**

* * *

Sonic lied down on the grass in a far away place from Station Square where nobody would think of being there just relaxing. It was a windy afternoon. The sun was setting, Sonic

breathed in and out slowly enjoying the moment. Where nothing in this is wrong, a very calm moment, and nothing was worrying him. 'For now anyways.'

He took a half hour nap, and when he woke up it was almost dark, his ears perked up. Something wasn't quite right, as if someone was watching him from far away. Quickly standing

up, his eyes searched around. His super speed also helped but couldn't really see anything or anyone.

Then something snapped behind him, he turned around a bit frightened. Another snap, looking around him, nobody was there! Suddenly someone jumped on him making Sonic knock

his breath out.

"Brother!"

Sonic coughed a bit, what the fuck?! Manic?"

"Yup, I'm back!"

Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground, Manic grinned at him with his hands on his hips waiting for a response. But Sonic was too shocked to see him around. It has been 12 years since

he's seen Manic.

"Ma-Ma-Manic what? How? Wh-Where have you been all this time?!" Sonic started to get hysterical, Manic calmed him down by shaking Sonic's shoulders lightly.

"Sonic! I'm ok. Don't worry I'll explain everything! But first, let's grab a bite or something. Oh and let's go quick. So...carry me."

He jumped onto Sonic's arms, not asking any further questions, ran to the nearest restaurant in town. 'Golly, this is weird.'

* * *

Amy smiled brightly into the mirror. Her reflection was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a black and red checkered small dress with small black boots. A bow was on her head

and she managed to put on some black eye shadow. It was almost 7 at night, almost time for the party to begin. Checking the direction again, making sure she wouldn't get lost on her way.

Grabbing her purse and her electric scooter, Amy went on her way.

Getting there, it was as if Amy was going out of town or something. The road she was taking was solitary, no car no nothing. Trees surrounded the road making a bit darker. A bit scared Amy looked back if anyone was following. Luckily some people behind her in a car over passed her. Moving closer to her destination, a big creepy mansion could be seen. It had lights of many colors, people were outside and music of a rock band was blasting loudly. Nervously, she parked her scooter in the bicycle area.

It was a beautiful mansion, the style of where the knights used to live or kings and queens existed. Statues of gargoyles on the top watching down at the party. It sent shivers down her spine seeing the realistic features.

Gulping, she passed the other ones who were watching her enter. Apparently anyone could go inside without supervising the entrance. Wandering her eyes around, she could

see that tha mansion was filled with people that dressed up like goths, punks, whatever.

It was like the first day of school to her, knew nobody and shy to talk to people. Everybody danced to the rhythm of music, though rock music didn't really have a type of dance.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was Johnny.

"Amy! Glad you could make it!"

"Hi! Um yeah, I was actually doubting coming but in the end I made it."

Both smiled at each other, Johnny took Amy for some drinks and introduced some of his friends. Then they danced for a while, Amy was getting a bit drunk after having some beers. But she still was conscious of her actions. As Johnny chatted a bit with her, from the corner of her right eye she saw somebody very familiar to her. A brown squirrel named Sally. Looking back for sure it was her, but

Sally wasn't there. 'Maybe I'm getting too drunk.' Johnny asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok don't worry. But it's getting a bit late. I should leave."

Johnny nodded slowly, "Sure, um, but would you come with me and uh get something quickly?"

She shrugged and followed him to where he was going. They passed the crowd and to a hallway. It had paintings of many members of probably the family that lived in the mansion. Paintings from a

long time ago, like mid ages. A certain painting caught her attention. It almost looked like...Johnny.

"C'mon Amy were almost there."

Then they walked up some stairs and entered a library. Johnny sat down to where a piano was and started play some notes. Amy couldn't recognize the song but it sounded nice to her ears.

"So what did we come for?"

Johnny stopped playing and looked at her eyes in a queer way that made Amy gulp a bit.

"Amy, do you think that this world is...normal?"

"What do you mean?"

Within a second, he was in front of Amy's face. It was almost like magic since he was about 5 feet away from her. 'How much did I drink?' Amy thought a bit nervous. Johnny grabbed something from behind her and showed a cross with a red ruby in the middle.

"Did you know that this cross supposedly killed a vampire? That my great great god knows how many greats but great grandfather killed one?"

"No-no I did not. But vampires don't exist."

Johnny licked his lips and stared at Amy once more, "Oh but they do."

She backed away slowly afraid of what Johnny was going to do. Amy looked back to the door and it was mysteriously closed when she remembered the door was open when they entered. He smirked and grabbed pinned both her arms to the wall, his body close to hers. "You told me you don't have a boyfriend." he whispered in one of her ears.

Struggling to get out of his grip she yelled, "HELP! HELP! Get off of me!"

"C'mon sweetie, it won't hurt a bit. Unless that is you're still a virgin."

Her eyes widened knowing what was going to happen. His right hand slid quickly under her dress caressing her stomach, screaming louder, Amy kicked Johnny in the groin.

"Son of a-"

With all her speed she ran back to the party and led her way out to where her electric scooter was. Through the dark empty road she went, the trees surrounding her were swaying with the wind. Seeing the long road ahead of her, it felt as if it would never end. 'Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man.'

With a loud crash, Amy fell to the floor hard. Her scooter went out of control when she wanted to run over a medium sized rock that. Her head hurt a bit and she could feel herself fainting. Unfortunately, nobody was around to help.

"Oh damn..."

Amy was on her knees and when trying to stand up, she fell back to her knees. It was very dark and scary for her, helpless and alone in the middle of the road. Just as she was about to yell for some help, a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"Missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Change**

* * *

"So would you tell me why have you been away all the years?"

Manic had his mouth stuffed with food. Slowly, he swallowed it. Licking his lips he placed his hands over Sonic's. It was kind of weird but it has been a long time since

he's seen his little brother. Sonic bit the inside of his cheek trying not to gasp or anything.

" How old are you? Sixteen?"

"I'm 19, you're only like 3 years older than me."

"Right, um well, when I was eight. Something happened to me. And you were 5, at that time, Sonia had died..."

Both shook their heads remembering their sisters death. She had been murdered and raped back then. 'Those bastards' Both thought.

"Anyway! I went to hunt the men who killed Sonia. Yeah yeah I know. I was stupid since I really didn't know what I was doing, actually, they might have killed me," He took a sip of

water he had and continued, "With all that anger, sadness, ya know. Thos overwhelming feelings, I just wanted to kill them. When I found them, I stood there looking at them while they

stared at me with amused faces. It was kind of weird, but I kinda froze. They came closer and closer to me." Manic's ears lowered down, "In an instant, back then I didn't know why, but

when I realized, they were all dead. Body parts here, there, everywhere!"

Sonic pressed his lips in a straight line trying to figure it out. His brother realized Sonic was trying to solve the mystery in his story. Letting out a laugh, Manic shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh dear brother of mine, guess what we have Is hereditary," Manic got closer to Sonic's face, "I know what your secret is, your secret is my secret," Sonic's eyes widened as he heard

those words, "It's not just you Sonic, it's ours." Manic sipped the last of his water and cleared his throat.

'So, he's a monster too?' Sonic thought a bit creeped out. 'hereditary?'

Manic got up and stretched, "We better go brother, there's a lot I have to tell you."

"Oh geez."

* * *

Amy woke up lying on her bed a little dazed. It was sunny outside, a little too sunny for her. Trying to stand up, she failed miserably and fell to the ground. Her throat burned, and desperately needed water. Shaking, Amy forced herself up and walked to her kitchen. Getting a cup of water, she carefully drank it. 'This water seems a bit...stale' Spitting it out, her throat kept

burning. 'Damn it!' Looking for ice, she swallowed it not caring if it could get stuck on her throat. After that, her throat kept burning! Her hands touched her throat trying to

control herself from cutting it or something. She breathed heavily from the panic and burning. Looking around desperately, she found a cup full of red liquid on her small table. It seemed a bit

suspicious, but anything will do just to keep her throat not burning. After drinking it, amazingly it cooled down. Sighing deeply she collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes.

"Calm now, aren't you?"

Amy's eyes instantly opened to that sickening voice. 'Johnny...'

"What the fuck? What are you doing in my house?"

Johnny grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Did that burning, eh, cool down?"

"Wha-What? How...how did you know about that?"

"Sweet sweet Amy. Do you even know what you drank?"

Amy gasped thinking the worse, "You made me drink poison?!"

Johnny laughed and grabbed her chin with his left hand, "Amy, even poison couldn't kill you being what you are."

Amy stood motionless not struggling to get out of his grasp. All she wanted to know was what Johnny made her drink and what he was saying.

"Did..the sun seem a bit...TOO bright for ya Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Y-Yeah"

"Sweetie, what you drank was blood."

Johnny let go of her and grabbed her entrance door, "Call me if you need anything, I left my number on you cell, take caaare." And with that he slammed the door.

Amy was left with her mouth wide open trying to concentrate on what he said, The drinking of blood, her throat burning, the brightness.

_What? I only of one thing that could be the possible answer. But, isn't that in movies only? Could.._

"Could I be a vampire?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The truth about her tragedy**

* * *

"Well you see Sonic, our father was indeed a werehog. Werehogs, that what we are."

_Werehogs...Hilarious name._

_"_Our father died, killed by vamps."

Sonic's ears perked up. "Vamps? As in, vampires?"

Manic nodded stretching out his arms, "Vampires, yup, they're real."

Hearing this, he realized the world was much freakier than expected. _What if there are also withes and zombies or more!_

_"_Calm down Sonic, the face you have makes me think that you're a bit more surprised than you're supposed to be."

"Well, c'mon Manic! I thought i was the only freak in this place!"

"Now you know! Now that you know, vampires are immortal, unless you put em on fire and stuff. The vampire that killed our father is still alive and, looking like our age."

"What? Where is he? Why?"

"OK ok, i have NO idea where he is, all i know is that his name is Johnny and his fur color is black. He's a sneaky little bitch."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "_Why_ did he kill dad."

Manic pressed his lips together firmly before speaking, he sighed, "He was the one who raped our sis."

Suddenly, Sonic's inner monster broke loose...

* * *

Amy looked outside her window trying to get closer at the ray of sunlight that was covering the majority of her couch. She usually sat there and read a book sipping some tea, but this day was different. She was vampire.

It was around 4 p.m. and the sun was shining brightly, but unluckily for Amy she couldn't enjoy it. Not because it burned her or any of that crap. It was more because she was afraid of what could happen.

_Oh God, what te fuck am i doing? What the fuck AM I?_

She was in the corner of the living room, standing there staring. Today, she had shopping date with Cream. _Oh gosh, she's gonna worry and look for me...What if..What if i attack her!_

Amy gulped, her throat felt dry and heavy, needing liquids...water...blood. Her eyes widened thinking of blood going down her throat, red and with the taste of iron.

"Hell...What am i going to do?"

Sighing in defeat, she carefully walked closer to the ray of light, getting closer and closer. _Maybe it won't hurt... _Her hand shook as the sun bathed her hand in sunlight. With her eyes pressed tight, a gasp escaped. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. No burns, no mark, no shining, no nothing. Them all of her body was exposed and still nothing.

"What kind of weird vampire am i?" Amy asked herself observing her own body. Suddenly a knock was heard outsider her door.

"Amy!? Amy!? Are you there? Please answer, im...I'm worried!"

"Oh god oh god oh god..." She whispered, "Ah, coming!" Quickly, she combed her hair with her fingers and bit her lips. _OUCH! _Amy's fangs stung her bottom lip.

"Amy hurry up! Is something wrong? You didn't show up at the park like we were supposed to! Please open the door, i got Tails to come with me just in case!"

"Amy, it's me, seriously open up, it's hot outside" Tails said.

The nervous pink hedgehog opened the door slowly, "Uh, hi guys."

Both looked up at her a bit weirdly, "You sick?" Tails asked.

"Yeah! Uh, my stomach hurt for some reason..Ya know...Vomiting, poop, whatever. Sorry Cream, i should have called you but i was a wreck."

Cream nodded slowly, "Yeah, you look pale. Let me come in and make you some tea!"

When Cream, entered the house, Amy was about to say no, but something stopped her. She smelled the air, something sweet, delicious, tantalizing...The pupils of her eyes sharpened, her narrowed eyes were looking at Cream. The bunny wasn't aware so she kept making her tea. Tails was in the bathroom.

"So Amy, what do you thing you ate that made you feel this way?"

Amy just closed the door and walked closer to cream, not blinking, just kept staring at her desiring her blood.

"Heh, Amy uh, i didn't notice your pupils were black." Cream nervously chuckled standing in front of Amy's fridge. Her friend just got closer and closer until they were nose to nose.

"Amy your kind of scaring me..." The bunny said gulping.

Tails had finished up in the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He saw Amy and Cream very close and almost thought were kissing._ Holy cow..._ "What the crap are you doing girls!?"

Cream turned to Tails and Amy shook her realizing what she was about to do. _Holy fuck! Was i..Was i hunting!?_

_"_I was just trying to scare Cream! Gosh Tails, your such a pervert!"

"Whata? I just-I.."

Cream sighed in relief and smiled, "Tea is ready!"

Amy thanked her and drank a sip. It was a bit stale, but she could still taste it. After the tea, Tails and Cream went home feeling better now that they knew Amy was ok. She shut the door and sighed loudly.

"I need more blood. And fast! ... Johnny..."

Grabbing her coat, she stopped and looked at a mirror she had in the living room. Her pupils were black, her sking was paler and her fangs...Looked utterly awesome! Accepting her new changes, she went outside and went looking for Johnny in the night.

* * *

Manic tackled Sonic into the ground trying to calm him down. Sonic breathed heavily trying not to burst his bubble. After hearing what had happened, all he wanted to do was rip the guy's head off.

"Manic, i-i'm ok. I think i got it under control..."

"Pff noob. You need to tame that beast or you'll be changing into it everytime your pissed off."

"All right all right, hey, let's take a break. I need to let this new information sink in. God, this sucks i swear to you...Let's go to my place, i need a pill.."

Manic stiffened, "Drugs?"

"No, i mean like, an aspirin. I don't do drugs."

They went walking to his house which wasn't too far away. Not too far they saw a figure of someone creeping out of the park. Sonic's ears perked up alarmed. Manic narrowed his eyes trying to see who it was. The figure walked into the park, it looked as if it were thinking and it sat on the swings. It suddenly looked up and looked towards them.

"You think it's looking at us?" Manic asked.

"We're too far away to be seen don't ya think, and plus, it's dark. How the fuck can it even know were here?" Sonic said. he decided to carry Manic and run towards it to find who it was.

"Amy?"

"Sonic?"

"Who's this cutey?" Manic asked eyeing her.

Amy stood up nervously, "Uh, hi! I'm Amy Rose. Nice to meet you!"

They shook hands, "I'm Manic, Sonic's brother. You must be the crazy-ass girl who stalks my little brother! He told me."

Amy frowned and looked down at her feet. "Sonic told you that huh?"

"Amy, he's lying don't mind him!"

Manic cleared his throat realizing that what he said had hurt her feelings. "Hey, i was kidding, please don't feel bad."

Amy sighed sadly, "It's ok, i'm used to this kind of treatment anyways. I've been through enough.."

Sonic guiltily looked down, _Damn it damn it._

"So what are you doing here so late?" Sonic asked trying to change the mood.

"I was just taking a walk. I need to go. See you around guys have a nice night."

And with that she left them alone. Manic bit his bottom lip and said, "Sorry, i guess i screwed up."

"You sure did..I did.."

"Hey, i can make her feel better. Where does she live?"

Sonic's insides suddenly felt hot, "Shut up Manic."

* * *

As she was walking, tears were streaming down her cheeks. _I can't believe he actually thinks that about me! Damn him! And he never told me he had a brother! Damn him! Damn him for breaking my heart and soul so many times! Damn this situation! Damn Johnny!_

"Sweetheart, don't cry baby. I'm here for you."

She froze on the spot, she recognized the voice immediately. _Johnny_...

"Amy, i can hear your heart beat."

"So?"

"Sweetie, vampires aren't supposed to have beating hearts."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Freak**

* * *

"Wha-What do you mean? I-m not a vampire?"

"Hmm I really don't know what you are, and it's a bit interesting. Kinda hot. You see, vamp chicks are a bit...dry if you know what i mean and you, well you are interesting..."

Amy looked furiously at him and snarled. She jumped to attack him but Johnny more experienced and swiftly stepped aside.

"Amy Amy, your hotter when your mad. Please, let's do this without fighting." He gently grabbed her wrists and licked her ear.

"Gaa, let me go!"

"I will, when you tell _what_ are you?"

Amy breathed calmly at hearing his question. She always felt like the outsider, even Shadow had an important part in Sonic's social circle. People some how found her weird and a bit crazy (Mostly because she was Sonic's b one fan). After Sonic's embarrassing encounter, her dreams were crushed, her heart. Something changed inside that made her a bit more different. A freak of nature, even if she was a vampire.

"I don't know."

Johnny frowned at her, _Damnit, what does she have that makes me...feel._ "I'll come back, I'm going to try to solve this problem. For the moment you stay clear and if your thirsty, drink animal will only make you an addict to them and maybe even kill a village. I recommend you that. And if you're absolutely sure you need people blood, breathe on them. It's to sleep them, our breathe is like chloroform."

With that, he left in a flash. Her eyes fluttered, _I can run fast? Maybe even faster than Sonic?_

Her legs tensed, since it was dawn, not a lot of people were around. This was her chance, from where she was to her house. It was a long way and a lot of trees. Licking her lips, Amy ran. The wind slapped her face, even if she was running fast, she could manage not to hit a tree. To her it was like turning a corner of a street. This made her feel alive and happy for the first time in many years. But not paying much attention she slammed into her house breaking the front door.

"Ah shit!" _Nope, not faster than Sonic but i can sure run!_

Swiftly she stood up and picked up the pieces of her door. She replaced it with a heavy curtain. _In the morning i'll go shopping for another door._ Yawning, her head landed on the pink pillow of her bed.

* * *

Sonic left Manic to hang around the city to see and explore. He had many things to do that afternoon. First of all, find out who killed his sister and father, second, eat and third, apologize to Amy. _Focken Manic. He had to say that shit. I shouldn't have told him. Damn it! Oh Amy, so so sorry really..._

He accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry, i didn't mean to." he said.

"Sonic?"

He looked up, it was someone he wished he never met and hoped to never meet again. "Sally?" She had pink shots with a white tanktop. Her hair was loose down to her breasts. She was smiling at him and he just stared at her trying to smother a smile on his face.

"S-Sally...Hi! Uh, what brought you here?"

"An important situation I have to resolve with a friend of mine." _The same guy you had to be when you left me?_

"Cool."

"Um, would you like to go and take a sip of coffee with me?"

"Oh um i'm actually kind of busy, i have to go see Amy and meet with my brother afterwards."

She tensed up a bit, "So you finally coupled up with that psychopath?"

He gritted his teeth, "She not a psychopath, i'm only going to- why do you care anyways?"

Sally raised an eyebrow, "No reason, and your brother Manic? The one you said you haven't seen in ages? Where was he?"

"I dunno, said he just wanted to get away for some time."

Both stood silent on the middle of the city. he smelled something weird in the air, not normal to decided to ignore it. It was almost 4:00pm. He really wanted to get away from her but stay, he still felt something inside of him at seeing her.

"Oh okay..."Uh

"Well i gotta go, see you around i guess, bye."

He ran away trying to think, _get away get away get away. No Sonic, you can't stay, she left you for somebody else and she broke you heart. Damn her._

He arrived at Amy's place, he saw that her door was replaced by some type of blanket. It alarmed him thinking she was attacked. He ran into her house and was suddenly inside.

"Amy?! Amy?!"

He felt something warm behind him and turned around quickly, it was Amy.

"HOLY CRAP!"

He jumped back almost falling, Amy was smirking at him.

"What are you doing here hedgehog? "

_Hedgehog? "_Uh, i came by to apologize for what my brother said to you. It was unkind and my fault. Sorry Ames. I seriously don't want to hurt your feelings."

Amy stared at him, her heart beat was a bit faster than usual. She didn't know what to say to this, he usually wasn't a kind of person to do these kinds of things, especially to her. _Sonic..._Not knowing what to do, she walked towards him and kissed him on his right cheek. He blushed and was caught in surprise at her actions.

"Hey, uh, i didn't know you had black eyes now."

"OH! I got eye contacts, cool huh?"

"Yeah..." Suddenly that weird smell was there again, but not as strong as before. _Is it me?_

"Well Sonic, i gotta go i have to work. And thank you...This-this actually means a lot to me.."

"Um, let's go out, i'll take you out for breakfast. What do you say?"

She felt a blush on her face, _What the crap Sonikku? Sonikku? Am i serious? Oh hell no..._

_"_Sure, why not."

Sonic carried her in his arms and left to the nearest place with food. They sat down and ordered.

"Such a long time Amy that um, we talked. Years..Whats new?"

"Well, im working, independent, and happy. I guess i've been out of it for some time. I miss hanging around with everybody. I meet Shadow once in a while and get to see Knuckles on his birthday. Tails and Cream are dating and well are all love dovey and you, well. You're always busy."

Sonic felt kind of guiltily for not paying much attention to her, especially her since she was his numer one fan. Well, was.

"Sorry Ames, heh...And how's Rob? I haven't heard from your cousin."

Her ears drooped, "Rob died a couple years ago. Last I heard, somebody killed him for vengeance or something like that. His body was never found. I really miss him, he was always so kind to me and actually loved me."

Tears slid down her face, she hated crying so much, and tried to dry her tears with a napkin. Sonic looked at her sadly, "Amy, if you ever need anything. Anything, you know i'm here for you."

She smiled at him, her stomach felt a familiar feeling she felt a long time ago. Love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Soothing the wound**

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"She was defying and would let me do what i wanted. You know that makes do...bad stuff."

"Ugh, now she's one of us. I swear if she gets us into trouble i'm afraid i have to terminate her foolishness."

"Calm down calm down. You're like a rat on rabies when you mad."

"Johnny, don't call me that! You know those kinds of commentaries!"

Johnny pushed her back, "We're not a couple anymore. I already told you so many times, it seriously makes irritates me. Now shut up."

"But Johnny, you bit me out of love! Please..."

"I bit you to save your God damned life! I had no other choice but to make you into a vampire. I never loved you, so please shut up!" He growled menacingly at her, "I didn't call you to argue about this. I need you to find some information."

"Oh Johnny...Fine. What do you need?"

"Our new member is..Not all vampire, i don't know what she has that it doesn't make her...all vampire. You know what I mean?"

"You mean like half vampire?"

"Half vampire? Well if that exists please try to find out. Go and ask as many vampires as possible around."

"I'll do it, but why is it so important? Let her be, i told you, if she messes up I'll-"

"No you won't. I'm just curious, and go now. Maybe you'll get back your lover Sonic. After all you still love him don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Silly little squirrel. You can't love two at the same time. But choose him. He has petter patience than me. Go no, i want you nowhere near me except if you have information."

"All right as you wish...Master."

* * *

Amy backed up a bit, _What am i doing? I shouldn't be feeling this way! Not after so much happened._

Her strong barrier she had, was slowly crumbling realizing that her love for Sonic was emerging in such little time. With what Sonic said, those words..._I'm here for you..._She felt that warmness inside of her again.

"Sonic, i gotta go. I have things to do you know. Busy. Thank you for this meal and let's hang out more. I really liked this, take care! Bye."

She left Sonic sitting down sipping a cup of coffee. He was thinking about Rob's death, on why Amy changed, he knew she wasn't her cheering self. Maybe some guy broke her heart. He winced thinking of Amy crying over a guy. It made him feel angry, _Amy wouldn't cry over someone except me. Whatever i don't have time for this._

He went running to his house. He took out every photo he had stored in his garage. Boxes full of memories. He took them to his living room to check out. The first photo was of his whole family together. They were young, his sister seemed to be taking care of him and Manic while his parents were drinking a cup of tea. Another was where his sister Sonia, Manic and him were posing.

Looking through all of them one caught his attention. There was his father, his mother, a very light pink hedgehog, a purple one and a black one. The picture was a bit blurry so everyone was a bit blurry in the picture.

Manic had just arrived drinking a water bottle. He sat next to Sonic and observed the picture.

"Hey, who are these people? I know that's our dad and mom, but the rest?"

"Um well this pink one is Miriam Rose, and her boyfriend, Nick. The other dude uuh I have no idea."

"Myriam Rose? Nick?" _Could these be Amy's parents? Amy doesn't have blue eyes, but Nick has emerald eyes. What the fuck?_

"Did hey ever have children?"

"Well, last i heard they had 2 kids. A girl and boy."

_Oh,_ but_ Amy is a single child...Weird coincidence? Maybe a log distant cousin? Gaa!_

_"_Hmm, I'll keep this picture. Enough for today, I'm going to sleep."

Manic nodded and turned on Sonic's television. "Where's the porn channel?"

"Channel 201- er i mean, nevermind."

Manic laughed and Sonic went to his room blushing madly.

* * *

Amy met up with Shadow, she needed some comfort and Shadow was the first person that came up. They went to a fast food restaurant.

"So, how is everything?" Shadow asked.

"Well nothing much." _PFF! "_Sonic took me to breakfast. We talked about some stuff. I met his brother Manic, and well yeah."

"Sonic? The blue retard? Did he say anything stupid to you? 'Cause if he did I'll go and-"

Amy took his hand, "No no nothing of that! You know just a normal talk." _Even though he called a crazy stalker._

Shadow sighed and looked at Amy, "Ok then, but you know where to find me."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Shadow. You know, i feel like, like I've changed," _Damn did i change, "_I don't feel like myself anymore. Like I'm someone new , what should I do?"

Shadow thought for a moment, he took his cup of water and took a sip. "I think you should use it to forget whatever made you feel worthless. You've told me before that you felt bad about yourself and more. Know that you feel 'reborn' maybe you could use this opportunity to fulfill your dreams or something. To try and do whatever you wanted to before, have more confidence in yourself, I mean c'mon Amy. You're a very attractive female, intelligent, caring. With all those qualities i just mentioned, there must be somethng you can go for. Change."

Amy stared at him in awe, he never said anything so helpful, so caring. She shook her head, "You're right Shadow, totally right."

After an hour or so they each left to their homes, Amy looked up at the sky and smiled, _I'm a freak and i don't care..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Finding out**

* * *

_Hmm, let me see. There doesn't seem to be any information of these so called 'half vampires!' Damn it, master won't be happy with me. Damn Amy, Johnny might have bitten her, but he's MY master. Ush, where am i going to find information? Johnny's family didn't have any 'half vampires'. Neither did my family, except my great great uncle. Maybe Amy had someone like her...But, i need to find out about her family! Damn it._

Sally put her hands to her hips thinking of a way she could figure out a way how to find out about her family. "Maybe Sonic can help me. Yeah, we still have that coffee date!"

She quickly called him, "Yeah? Hey Sonic, would you mind having that coffee with me in about an hour?...Oh pretty please? It's just to see how things are!...Oh great then! See you in 10."

Sally closed her cell and smiled, _Hmm, Sonic, maybe I can spend some fun time with you today._

Sonic gulped nervously looking around for Sally, it's been such a long time that he's seen her so it was a bit troubling for him. _God, it feels like the first time i dated her! And i don't want to get my hopes up._

He finally saw her and smiled. They took a seat and ordered, obviously, some coffee. She looked at him and said, "So how is everything? Manic?"

"He's took a girl out on a date, and yes, it was a surprise that he suddenly showed up."

"I see..." _How the hell can I bring up Amy? "_Any new girlfriends?"

Sonic turned a bit red, "Yeah, like 5."

Sally felt a bit jealous in the inside but held her tounge, "Has Amy been your girlfriend?"

He gulped thinking about Amy, "No."

"That's a shame, I think you would have made a wonderful couple."

Sonic stared at her a bit confused, "Sure.

"I'm kind of worried about her, she's been a weird lately, has anything happened to her?" Sally didn't really know what she was talking about and made up something to keep talking about her.

"Well, she told me that her cousin Rob had disappeared. She said he was dead, but never found his body. He really was a good guy, It's very sad..."

"Rob? How did he look like? Was he pink like her?"

"Oh no, he was light blue, people confused him with me."

_Holy Crap, impossible, "_Oh that really sucks. When did he die?"

"A couple years ago. I really don't know how many. Why are you asking me this? Did you know him?"

_I do actually, "_No, i was just curious. It's just that I've never seen any of Amy's family members."

"Oh, she never met her parents and the only family member was Rob."

Sally and Sonic talked about different stuff after that for almost another hour. Sally wanted to go, she lied she had to go because she was a bit busy. After they each left, Sonic felt a bit saddened.

_I didn't get my fun time with Sonic but I did get what I needed. Rob...Rob O' the hedgehog, very very fascinating._

* * *

Amy felt that stinging again in her throat, neither water or very hot tea made it go away. She needed blood but refused. _I have to drink it or I'll go mad! Johnny said I could use my breather to sleep people_ and...Drink_ their blood or whatever...This is going to be disturbing._

When night fell, Amy seeked the nearest living creature possible to suck their blood, she didn't care if it was a dog, a cat, it had to be something and quick. She arrived at the park where people barely walked by. Some did, and that person that walked by would be her victim. Light footsteps could be heard, she hid behind some bushes. Her pupils dialated preparing for the 'hunt'.

Suddenly they stopped, the person seemed to be looking for something. _Does it know I'm here? Oh no._

The person crouched and started looking around, _Maybe it dropped something. _Suddenly it grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her, she of course having her strength wouldn't budge easily, _How did it know i was here!_ She didn't have no choice but to grab the person by the neck and tackle him down. She couldn't let it see her face so she quickly breathed near his face. The person battled a bit trying not to fall asleep, but failed.

"I wonder who it is," Amy turned the body over and gasped, "Manic?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Message to THE REJECTED**

* * *

"Sweetums, I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

Johnny turned around a bit annoyed, "What now?"

Sally put her hands on her hips, "You're going to have to make contact with **The Rejected."**

Johnny bit his bottom lip frustrated, "What? It is because of Amy? What did she do?"

"_She _is related to the head chief of that group."

He widened his eyes, "No way..."

Sally nodded, "Yes, i'm afraid so."

"Robert...Send one of my messengers to my library. I need a word with him."

"Sure."

One hedgehog came up and stood outside a library. Johnny entered first and then the other hedgehog. Sally was about to enter but Johnny pushed her back.

"You stay here and no evesdropping or I'll punish you."

Sally crossed her arms and walked away

Johnny closed the door behind him, "Well now, I have a job for you. Give this letter to **The Rejects.** The head chief, Rob. Quickly come back and don't do anything foolish because I won't come for you.

The messenger nodded and left to his destination.

* * *

Amy held Manic's head gently, he smelled a bit weird to Amy, _Blah, he smells a bit funny._

Manic started to move and Amy panicked, she breathed on him again to make him sleep. She had to get out there fastly or someone could see them. Carrying him without any problems, her legs ran to her house. He was laid on her couch while she closed her newly repaired door.

_What am I going to do? Oh God, Sonic! He's going to start to worry! _Amy looked at Manic for a moment and observed his face. _He is not ugly...Looks a bit like Sonic...I'd do him. What? What am I thinking?_

She shook her head, this situation was putting her nervous. The only thing she could think of doing was running away. Manic was waking up again.

"Amy?"

Her heart was beating a bit too fast, "Yeah?"

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Amy's eyes bulged a little, "Me? Nothing. I-I ... I saw you knocked out in-in the park! And i helped you uh, get here to my house!"

Manic rubbed his eyes and sniffed the air. He stood up and looked around her house, _Something is not right here._

While he was doing that, she was beginning to feel a bit nervous. That weird smell in the air was Manic and Amy realized it when she carried him. She couldn't let hims know about her being...A freak. But it was weird to her that Manic knew she was hiding. _How did he know? Could I have not been hiding well? Was the moon shining on me? What could it have been?_

Sonic's brother laid one finger on her table, he traced the figures that were drawn on her table. Then he stopped on a certain point and licked it.

"Amy, are you aware that there is blood...Over here?"

She froze on the spot, _Oh hell no! He's a vampire!_ "Yeah, it's mine. I recently dropped a vase and cut my hand."

"May I see your wound?"

Panic was rising inside of her, _Damn! _"Manic I think you should leave. Sonic is going to get worried."

"I think Sonic can wait."

Amy grunted, "No, you really should leave."

He got closer to Amy, "I will if you only show me you-"

There was a loud knock on the door, both turned around, "Amy open up, it's me Shadow."

"Leave Manic," She went to open the door.

"I saw you carrying someone, who is it?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Manic, I was just 'knocked out' apparently and was found by her. Weird huh?"

Amy pushed Manic outside, "Look i said go now. I helped you, It's not my fault you're ungrateful!"

Shadow growled, he grabbed Manic by the arm and threw him outside, "See you close to her, I'll snao your neck."

The green hedgehog snickered, _Bitch please, if you knew what I were, you wouldn't be talking me like that._

He left leaving Amy a bit relieved, Shadow on the other hand was confused. But he wouldn't ask what was the problem.

"I was taking a walk and saw you with someone. Just in case, you know."

Amy smiled warmly, "Thank you really."

Shadow nodded,"Just came to check on you. I have to go, need to kick some ass. See you around."

When he left Amy said, "Fuuuck! I need to talk to Manic and figure out what he was thinking. Why he needed to know about my 'wound'? Or, _how_ did he know about the dried up blood? Could he be a vampire? What was with the stange smell?

She hissed in irritation, _such a fucked up world I tell you._

* * *

"He said that huh?"

He nodded.

"Hmm, can't really do anything if he won't come for me, but, he will come for Amy. Tell Scourge I have a mission for him, a very important mission."

The messenger left.

_Oh my, Amy you are one special girl._

_My hands felt cold, my throat burning hot. Suddenly a figure appeared in my way, I couldn't really see his face. Only his teeth formed into an evil grin. It was stronger than me, I heard him whisper in my ear "Hush now dear, It will only hurt a bit" My ribs cracked and my breath was caught in my throat._

_Darkness..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mission in progress**

* * *

Sonic heard his brother grumbling something about Amy. _Amy?_

"Hey, where were you? You didn't come home yesterday night."

"I was kind of busy with Amy."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him, "Seriously."

Manic snikered, "I was! She took me in since I was supposedly found knocked out in the middle of the park. Amy found me and well yeah."

Sonic thought for a moment ,"What were you doing out so night?"

"Me? Ask her! Being late out at night and finding me is a bit suspicious. You know me anyways, always taking my inspirational walks at night."

Sonic shrugged, "We found her at the park taking a walk too, maybe she also takes ínspirational'walks."

Manis shook his head and took a glass of wine that Sonic had, "You don't understand, I smelled a vamp. A VAMP Sonic. And Amy 'finding me'. She was acting a bit suspicious actually. Since we have a better sense of smell than normal ones, we can smell the smallest things. And I smelles blood on her table when I was at her place." Manic drank some wine, "She told she cut herself by accident, I asked her to let me see her wound. Would you believe that she denied! Some guy showed up at her place and kicked me out!"

His brother stood still also drinking, "Vampire Amy? Guy?" _Amy's boyfriend? Naah!_

"Really, the nerve of that guy! He looked pretty cool though, black and red fur color. Nice."

"Shadow!? He and...Amy?" Sonic gulped his drink without leaving anything. Something was stinging in the back of his brain but ignored it.

Manic raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Jealous are you?"

"No! It's just that, well, Shadow isn't the type of guy that socializes. It's really a surprise for me."

His brother nodded, "Uh-huh. Anyways, I'm gonna keen an eye out for her. And hell will I be entertained. She is not ugly and very oh so curvy."

Sonic shut his eyes angrily, "You will do no such thing. Don't worry, I got this."

"Ah ah aah. We'll both do it. You're not much experienced in chasing vamps anyways. You have to know that they have a peculiar smell."

Sonic thought for a moment, _I really need to learn more if I'm going to be searching for my father's and sister's killers._

"Tell me everything about them. What kind of shit they do and stuff.."

"Sure, let's begin today's lesson."

* * *

Amy woke up with her throat still burning but worse than before. It was very dark but she could sense she was not alone. Someone was watching her from a distance in the same room she was in. Her hands were searching were something to hold on to get up. She found some type of chair, very carefully, she stood up.

Some kind of scent caught her attention. Then a sound of breathing, Amy began to feel scared, then she felt a breath on her shoulder.

_"_Who is there? I can hear your breathing! Hello?"

An arm grabbed her by the waist, "So, your name is Amy now?"

She yelped in surprise, she stuggled to get free but he was too strong. He gently carried her to a bed, it was still pitch black and this made Amy panic. _Oh shit oh shit he's going to rape me! _A sob escaped her lips and tears emerged her scared shut eyes.

This person's hand grabbed her by the throat, "Shut up! I hate little whiny bitches."

She stopped everything she was doing, she curled up into a ball to swallow down the panic. Too afraid to whimper because of her throbbing throat, Amy swallowed her spit.

"You thirsty aren't you?" He grinned, "You're supposed to be half vampire! You don't need blood! Or do you?"

Amy didn't answer him. He growled in anger, "Answer me when I tell you to."

Again she didn't answer. This time he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall making the room shake. She didn't yelp or anything. The moon shone through crack on the wall in the room that they were in and shone upon Amy.

He saw her jade green eyes (They were back to normal since she has adapted to a good diet.) Her long pink hair and pale juicy lips. He heard her gulp, and immediately let her drop to the floor.

"Refer to me by Scourge. I'll be right back."

After a couple of minutes, Scourge came back with a cup with red liquid. He handed it to Amy who was lying on the floor looking as if she were dead.

"Drink this."

Amy drank it up desperately. The throb went away in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, her eyes went droopy, her head felt heavy and her body collapsed. Scourge managed to catch her in time. He caressed her cheek down to her mouth and stopped just above her breasts. Slowly, he caressed one, it hardened after some seconds of playing with it. Then he went to the other one. His lips pressed in a tight line and decided to carry her to the bed beside them.

"Stupid girl."

Then a sound of a crash was heard behind him, "Go away."

Scourge turned around to get punched on the nose, he grinned and returned it. Then he was tackled to the ground, "I said, go away."

"And leave sleeping beauty over there? Hell no." The tension between him and the stranger in front of him was beginning to get heavier by the second.

"Get. The fuck. Away."

Scourge grinned evily, "Make me. I dare you."

A blow was given to him on the stomach, part of the house they were broke into little pieces. Now there was huge hole in the middle of the old abandoned house. Apparently this house was in the middle of a forest, Scourge was thrown into the trees, it began to rain. Rain drops fell on Amy's body making her shiver. The stranger noticed and started walking towards her. He saw a trunk coming at him and shielded his body with his arms, Scourge laughed. The stranger growled irritated by his behaviour. Scourge lunged at him, the other one grabbed him by the neck, but Scourge somehow escaped his death grip. Running away from him, he stopped to look back.

"Listen buddy, my time here is limited. Just be careful with my girl will ya?" And with that he left.

It was raining more, since it was summer, it fel nice and moist. The smell of rain mixed with dirt smelled delicious. Amy stirred and whined a bit in her deep sleep. The stranger looked observed her, he could hear her heart beat, breathing, blood flowing within her. This made him shake his head trying to not fall into tentation. There was a full moon illuminating the area they were in. It looked amazing, he sighed and carried Amy.

_Always getting into problems huh? Oh Rosy what am I going to do with you._

Sighing again, he ran to a safer place.


End file.
